Dance With The Devil
by BlackHeart91
Summary: A song based One Shot. 'Artist: Breaking Benjamin 'Song: Dance With The Devil


Standing in the bathroom I looked at my reflection, at the real me. I was long dead inside, yet my mirror image showed me my body had decayed. I was covered in blood, a devilish smirk plastered on my face and black, bloody wings showed from my shoulders. I was alone for weeks now, my friends ditched me and my love left as quickly as he came, not telling me why or where he is.

'Here I stand helpless and left for dead.'

I put my hand on the mirror, feeling my own cold touch come from the other side. "Why did he leave me?" I asked, staring at my cold and black eyes.

'Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right'

I closed my eyes, feeling myself grabbing my own hand and stroking it gently. My life flashed before my eyes and I could feel the need to end it here and now grow larger in my heart. "My life was a lie, all of it." I opened my eyes again and my reflection seemed to pity me.

'I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.'

"They all lied to me!" I cried out, tears running down my cold cheeks, burning them like fire. My other self tilted her head, smirking still and taunting me with it.

'_I won't stay long in this world so wrong.__'_

Looking down at my wrists I saw the cuts I made in this short time. The razor I used still bloodstained was residing in the sink, just lying there, as dead as I felt.

'Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.'

My image had horns growing ever so painful, black short spikes, stained crimson and carrying skin pieces at the end. It looked down, taking the razor and cutting her wrist open, licking her blood of, letting it drip out from her sides and onto her ripped black dress.

'Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.'

I felt her blood tickly down my skin, seemingly invisible, yet staining the floor in it's beautiful red. I wanted to live, hoping he'll return and maybe be given a second chance. Hey eyes were like spears in my heart, the sadness hiding deep with in, covered by cruelness and pleasurable self-torture. As I stared at her I could feel myself wanting to join her in the burning flames of the hell she was in now.

'I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.'

I picked the razor up, never taking my eyes off of her and believing her soundless words of death and life. He wasn't coming back, no one was, they left and made clear I don't belong in this world, never have and never will.

'I won't last long in this world so wrong.'

I was born alone and I will die along. Either I will suffer for a lifetime or end it now and save me the misery, in the end it's all the same. I set the razor down at my wrist, penetrating it with the mere touch I made and cutting down my arm, making sure I bled to death this time.

'Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.'

Seeing her laugh at me, was my decision wrong? Did she deceive me all along? I was lying to myself from the start, I told myself the lies, ignoring the others help. Going to my knees I let the razor fall to the ground, bouncing off the floor and sliding a bit on second impact, leaving behind a line of blood, my blood that I spilled for nothing.

'Hold on, hold on.'

Suddenly the door opened. Was someone there that cared for me after all? Was he just a bit too late? Did I let myself deceive me once again? Picking up my cold, limb body of the ground, the pool of blood becoming larger with each drop.

'Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.'

My reflection was taunting me still, smirking at me with a victorious and satisfied look present on her face. I was fooled by myself. Someone did love me and I did not know. If only I had waited a few moments longer, this wouldn't be.

'Hold on, hold on.'

Feeling my body die, my lung breathing it's last and my heart beating it's last, I looked up at the person holding me with a smile. I closed my eyes, having Marik as my last image and him as my last thought before I was swallowed by darkness.

'Goodbye.'


End file.
